Garazeb Orrelios
Spectre 4 Commander Meiloorun Captain Orrelios The Big Guy Buddy |occupation = Captain of the Lasan Honor Guard Member of the Rebel Alliance |home = Lasan The Ghost Lothal Rebel Base Lira San Chopper Base, Atollon |age = 39 |gender = Lasat |species = Male |hair_color = Purple |eye_color = Green |skin = Purple |height = 2.1 meters |personality = Tough, impatient, short-tempered, good-natured, caring, gruff, agitated, violent, antagonistic (towards the empire), protective, sympathetic (to victims of the Empire) |affiliations = Lasan Honor Guard Rebel Alliance Ghost crew |friends = Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Ezra Bridger , Sabine Wren , C1-10P , R2-D2, C-3PO, Lando Calrissian, Cikatro Vizago, Ahsoka Tano, Rex, Wolffe, Gregor, Kalani, Battle Droids, Cham Syndulla, Numa, Gron, Chava, Gobi Glie, Agent Kallus, AP-5, Jun Sato, Loth-wolves |enemies = Stormtroopers, Agent Kallus , Valen Rudor, Maketh Tua, The Grand Inquisitor, Gall Trayvis, Grand Moff Tarkin, Azmorigan , Darth Vader, Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Kalani , Battle Droids , Maul, Thrawn, Death Troopers, Arihnda Pryce, Rukh |likes = Fighting, embarrassing the Imperials, the feel of imperial helmets against his fists, big guns |dislikes = Being disturbed while sleeping, comments of his smell, Galactic Empire, T-7 Ion Disruptors, Probe Droids, multi-leggers, Ezra (formerly) |powers = Strength Speed Resilience Eyesight Paraphernalia AB-75 bo-rifle |possessions = Bo-Rifle |films = Spark of Rebellion The Siege of Lothal Steps Into Shadow |shows = Star Wars Rebels LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales |games = Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition |voice = Steve Blum }} Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios is one of the major characters of the animated series, Star Wars Rebels. After the Galactic Empire wiped out most of his people, Zeb developed a hatred for the Empire and became a member of the Ghost crew led by Hera Syndulla and Kanan Jarrus, becoming Spectre 4. He acts as the older brother/eldest son figure of the Ghost crew, becoming a surrogate brother for both Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren. Despite being short-tempered, he steps up and helps his friends whenever they are in danger. Background Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios was born on the planet Lasan in 44 BBY, approximately twelve years before the Battle of Naboo. Most of Zeb's family remained a mystery; however, there was a grandmother that he was very fond of. As a child, Zeb once had a best friend that was attacked by a creature in an underground cave. After that friend was saved by his or her brother, they were never seen again. As an adult, Zeb was recruited into the Honor Guard of Lasan and earning his own Bo-Rifle. He was eventually promoted to Captain, becoming dedicated to protecting his people and the royal family. However, his life on Lasan ended when the Galactic Empire came to Lasan and nearly wiped out Zeb's entire race with T-7 ion disrupter rifles, with very few escaping. It caused Zeb to have a deep and eternal hatred for the Empire. By age thirty-nine, he was already a member of the Ghost ''crew that would grow to contain former Jedi Padawan Kanan Jarrus and his apprentice Lothalite boy Ezra Bridger, Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren and Chopper. Personality Garazeb Orrelios was an honorable, dutiful and imposing warrior. Considered the "muscle" of the ''Ghost crew, Zeb was a warrior as well as a good friend. Due to his imposing nature, Zeb was once the most respected captain of the Royal Guard. He was sympathetic to those who had fallen victim of the Empire. One of these examples included Ezra and his parents, Mira and Ephraim and how he felt sympathetic towards Ezra when he learned his parents were arrested for speaking out against the Empire. Zeb came off as easily frustrated, especially when it came to either Chopper or Ezra messing with him. Whenever he was frustrated, Zeb would often shout "karabast," which was later adopted as one of Ezra's habits. Zeb was sometimes tough to get along with but eventually, managed to show his softer side, forming unlikely friendships with Ezra (with whom he found annoying at first but later saw as a younger brother) and Kallus (who had once caused Zeb pain before they bonded on a frozen moon of Geonosis). The episode "Droids in Distress" showed Zeb's vulnerable side, as he is extremely sensitive to the massacre of his people and carried extreme guilt and remorse for his inability to protect the Royal Family and grew angry when Ezra mockingly called him "Captain Orrelios" in one of their arguments. Due to his past, it caused Zeb to have extreme hatred towards the Galactic Empire due to them causing the near-extinction of the Lasat. He took extreme pleasure in punching the Stormtroopers because he enjoyed the way their helmets felt whenever they came into contact with Zeb's fist. Apart from his compassionate nature, Zeb is short-tempered, which sometimes gets him or anyone near him in trouble. Another reason for his hot-tempered persona to get out of hand, Zeb was easily infuriated by Kallus mocking him about how he slaughtered the Lasat race and rashly charged the ISB agent. He has a sarcastic and dry personality, sometimes coming off as childish, despite him being the oldest member on the Ghost crew. Because of this, Zeb acted like the older brother of the family, often teasing with both Ezra or Sabine and getting into trouble with Kanan and Hera, who acted like parents with the troubling son. At the same time, the Lasat wouldn't hesitate to protect his small family, evident when he saved Sabine and Ezra from the Inquisitors. Because of this role, Ezra and Sabine saw Zeb as an older brother. Hera and Kanan often called the trio "the kids" sometimes due to Zeb's times of immaturity After Kanan's death, Zeb became far more hot-tempered, even nearly killing Rukh when he first encountered him. However, Sabine managed to get through to him and reveal to Zeb that they weren't the Empire. Following the defeat of the Empire, Zeb had already made peace to Kallus, his former adversary and showed his good friend that he hadn't caused the Extinction of the Lasat race and decided to live peacefully on Lira San. Powers and Abilities Zeb had super strength, speed and incredible resilience. He was an expert marksman, especially firing from long distances during his, Sabine's, Ezra's and Jai' escape from the Imperial Academy. He could also carry various individuals with ease, such as Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus and Alexsandr Kallus. Due to being a warrior, Zeb was well-versed in combat, holding off Agent Kallus. He is also quite intelligent and a capable leader due to being Captain of the Lasat Honor Guard. He can also somewhat understand Chopper, but not as well as Hera, Ezra or Sabine. Physical Appearance In the series, Zeb is thirty-nine in season one and two, forty-one in season three and forty for in season 4. He was a Lasat male with a purple beard, pale mauve skin, and green eyes. Zeb stood about 2.1 meters and was at a mass of 115 kilograms and muscular. Finally, his body was covered by a thick sheet of fur, which kept him warm. Due to his size and strong physiology, Zeb has naturally high strength, and resilience, though his mobility still matches that of a force user. ''Star Wars Rebels'' ''Spark of Rebellion'' By the time of the early days of the rebellion, Zeb at age thirty-nine, helped Sabine and Kanan steal a shipment of crates filled with food and guns. After Zeb dealt with all the stormtroopers by knocking them out, a boy, Ezra Bridger, stole one of the crates, causing Zeb and Kanan to chase after him. However, Kanan had sent Zeb away to continue chase alone. The Lasat hoped to end Ezra if Kanan ever caught him. After they saved the boy from a TIE fighter, Zeb instantly disliked Ezra. The two fought over who owned the crate that Ezra got away with before Kanan interrupted them and ended the fight. He went to join Hera in the cockpit and left Zeb and Sabine to guard Ezra. However, Zeb got fed up with Ezra and stored him in the cargo hold until the boy escaped through the Ghost's airducts Despite the trouble with Ezra, the crew managed to escape the TIEs and rendevous back to the planet. On the other side of the planet, Zeb and Sabine took Ezra to Tarkintown with the food supply for the residents of the town as Kanan and Hera went to attend their meeting with Vizago. Ezra saw the good that Zeb and Sabine did when he saw what the supplies and left for the Ghost, ashamed. Later, with Hera and Kanan's intel from Vizago about the missing Wookiees, Zeb went on board with Kanan and Sabine to rescue them until Ezra joined them and warned them that it was a trap and that there were no Wookiees on the ship. As the crew made an escape, Kallus grabbed onto Ezra and Zeb, seeing that he couldn't save the boy, Zeb reluctantly left Ezra behind. When the crew was alerted of Ezra's capture, Sabine and Zeb voted against going back to save him; however, they were outvoted by Hera, Kanan and Chopper. When they got onto the Star Destroyer, Zeb mistook Ezra for a Stormtrooper and knocked him down until realizing his mistake. As the rebels made their escape, Zeb made sure Ezra was on board first so they wouldn't leave him behind again. Thanks to Ezra, they were able to find out that the Wookiees were taken to the mines of Kessel and they went to rescue them. As the Ghost ''crew went to drop Ezra off, Zeb attempted to jester with him with a friendly goodbye, but was just confused by his cold response. However, they were joined by Ezra, who agreed to become the sixth member of their small rebel cell and Kanan's Padawan. Season One Season Two ''The Siege of Lothal ''Steps Into Shadow'' Season Three Season Four Liberating Lothal Relationships Gallery Navigation Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Disney Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Star Wars Rebels Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:TV Show Characters